Reflexiones de un guerrero
by Smithback
Summary: Zellaby se considera un Yautja anormal. Reflexiones sobre el objetivo del guerrero.


Reflexiones de un depredador

Zellaby, se alistaba en la nave mayor para una de sus tantas misiones. Los informes decían que iban a donde una raza ya conocida pero poco visitada. Se preguntaba él que tipo de creatura encontraría, si sería una caceríaemocionante, si su tiempo de investigación sería tardado, y secretamente esperaba que así fuese. Si bien su raza vivía para la pelea, él disfrutaba casi de igual manera, el observar.

Sabía que su gente, los Yautja, era curiosa, pero también sabía que él estaba más interesado en la investigación que en la lucha, algo poco común entre sus pares.

Había aprendido cosas interesantes y fantásticas en sus viajes, algunas meras curiosidades y varias otras útiles para su vida.

Le interesaba como muchos seres mostraban su felicidad ante cosas que a él le parecerían vanas, le interesaba como era que compartían similitudes, con algunas especies, como el celebrar el nacimiento de una cría; le interesaba como las civilizaciones habían crecido y diferenciado en tan variadas formas. Como podía una civilización parecida genéticamente a otra ser tan diferente aun guardando similitudes.

Zellaby se enorgullecía de su gente, le parecía que detener el avance tecnológico para mejorar su físico era algo noble que un buen guerrero debía hacer. Había sido testigo de civilizaciones que confiadas en su superior tecnología, se habían vuelto flojos, placenteros en su ir y venir, sin cuidar todos los aspectos de su ser, y a la vez olvidando sus cuerpos y sus alrededores.

Como raza guerrera, entendía que debía estar atento a todo su alrededor, por ello su cavilación estaba al tanto de la naturaleza, tratando de cuidarla e incorporándola a su vida en su cuidado medicinal. Sentía honor ante un animal que luchaba por su vida no importando su pequeño o gran tamaño. Como a veces asesinos, tenían que venerar la vida de los demás, para no ser guerreros deshonorables. Los cuales, tristemente no eran pocos.

Con todo lo que Zellaby estaba orgulloso de su raza y sus logros, no podía a veces cuestionarse el propósito de su civilización. En términos generales, su gente tenía como propósito el mejorar como cazadores, ser mejores guerreros, saber más técnicas, luchar cada vez con guerreros más fuertes. Eso lo entendía perfectamente. Pero como civilización, ¿A dónde irían con esa lógica? Si, a ser la mejor raza guerrera. Pero, ¿con que propósito? ¿No se estaría también su civilización, olvidando de otros aspectos a desarrollar?

Había conocido otras civilizaciones que también se preguntaban lo mismo, que al igual que él querían ser los mejores, los mejores guerreros, los mejores en la tecnología, los mejores mineros, los mejores con los negocios interplanetarios, los mejores en cualquier campo que se desarrollasen. Pero no entendía el objetivo final de todo ese esfuerzo.

Algunos decían que era como tributo a sus dioses, otros se preparaban para una mejor siguiente vida, otros para mejorar la vida de las siguientes generaciones... esa última le parecía la razón con más sentido.

Le gustaba la pelea, sentía la emoción de la caza, sin dudarlo quería ser el mejor guerrero y tener todos los beneficios que eso conllevaba en vida. Pero se preguntaba si eso era todo.

A veces, cuando intentaba sacar el tema con sus compañeros, estos lo miraban extrañados, incrédulos o se reían de él. Zellaby no tenía otras opciones más que desestimar sus propios pensamientos, quizá algo estaba mal con él. Quizá alguna pelea cuando niño fue más fuerte de lo que se percató y ahora estaba simplemente loco.

Algunas pocas ocasiones, cuando estaba en otros planetas, se encontraba con gente como él, que se preguntaba cosas diferentes a las que la mayoría se preguntaba. Era cuando se sentía menos solo. A veces pensaba que quizá ellos también hubiesen sido golpeadlos en sus centros neurálgicos y algo también funcionaba mal en esos pocos seres. Ya que al final, no cabía más que seguirse preguntando, probablemente jamás obtuviese la respuesta. Quizá sería más fácil no hacerse preguntas que probablemente jamás tuviesen respuesta.

-20 ciclos para el aterrizaje.-

Zellaby salió de sus pensamientos, preparándose para la batalla. El solo pensamiento de ella lo exaltaba.

Mientras descendía, Zellaby recordó la octava regla del guerrero, - Sed cuidadosos incluso en los asuntos pequeños (*) quizá entonces no debía de desestimar esos pensamientos.

Zellaby suspiró en el momento en el que tocó suelo. -me falta tanto por aprender.- pensó.

Esa fue la última batalla del guerrero. El enemigo era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande, demasiado para los tres yautja.

Quizá en otra vida tuviese la oportunidad de contestar esas preguntas.

*Notas de Smithback

Lo admito, en un principio ésta iba a ser una historia cómica,… ¿ustedes le ven el chiste? Haa. Bueno la historia tomó sus propios rumbos…. Como un hijo que quieres que sea médico y el quiere ser… escritor… es bueno dejarlos ser… éste hijo no quiso ser cómico, quiso ser…. Filósofo.

Y miren como terminó... muerto. ja.

Tengo la idea de en un futuro muy lejano, volver a usar éste personaje en una historia extrañísima…pero bueno.

La regla del guerrero existe la tomé de

(*)Los cinco anillos., Miyamoto Musashi

Lectoras, lectores, pregunta: creen que... ¿un escritor nace o se hace? yo creería que un poco de ambas, o que hay escritores que nacen y algunos otros que a base de estudiar y seguir, mejoran. Pero ¿es el talento de escribir, entonces algo natural o no?

Gracias, suerte, bye

Reflexiones de un depredador

Zellaby se considera un yautja anormal. Reflexiones sobre el objetivo del guerrero.


End file.
